The Life of Two Pornstars
by Isaiah Flamez
Summary: This is a one-shot about Alison and Hanna as pornstars and how they retired once they fell in love with the right women. This is a G!P OC story.


**Hello to all in FanFiction. My name is Isaiah Flamez and this is my first story on this website. I am doing a one-shot with Alison and Hanna from Pretty Little Liars as well two of my original characters, Jessica and Erica. This story will be G!P, so anybody who doesn't like that doesn't have the read the story then. This story will also be M-rated, as this story will talk about the porn industry.**

 **Cast: Sasha Pieterse as Alison, Ashley Benson as Hanna, Ashley Tisdale as Jessica, Vanessa Hudgens as Erica**

 **AN: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Now, on with the story.**

Alison and Hanna were just any other girls in California, healthy, active, beautiful, politically and socially conscious, and incredibly wealthy. But they were different in so many ways. First, they were both members of the LGBTQIA (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender/Transsexual, Queer/Questioning, Intersex, and Asexual/Allied) community. And, secondly, they were two of the adult film industry's biggest stars. That's right: these beautiful ladies are award-winning porn stars.

Alison and Hanna are both 24, college-educated, and both love sex. They perform under the names Lollipop and Erika Wanderlust respectively. They were known for just wearing only hockey shirts whenever they did their porn scenes and for making everybody who watches their porn cum hard every time. They have both won several AVN (Adult Video Network) Awards and have met some of the most prestigious stars in the industry like Asa Akira, Tori Black, Lexi Belle, Alexis Amore and more.

They love what they do, but they've been talking about retiring from porn when they find the right guys or girls. That came in the pair of Jessica and Erica, as in Academy Award-winning actresses and filmmakers, Jessica Lombardo and Erica Sanchez. How they met was pretty hilarious.

It was after Alison and Hanna were done shooting a scene with their two male stars, Caleb and Steven.

Alison was taking a shower and Hanna came in to shower in.

"How's it going," says Hanna. "Good, I'm just tired after shooting this scene", says Alison. "Have you thought more about retiring from porn?" "Yes, but we would need to find the right guys or girls, mostly girls, since we already fuck guys on screen." Hanna and Alison get their stuff together and walk out to their car.

Alison says "We need to figure out how we're going to announce our retirement. That's if we find love after this year's AVNs." Then they went to set up their meet and greet at the local adult movie store for their fans. These two ladies, Jessica and Erica, were so excited to meet their favorite pornstars that they also tripped going to get their movies signed.

"Hello, ladies," said Alison, who gets handed a copy of her latest film, _Hockey Shirts with Pussy and Ass._ "Who can I make this out to?"

"Make it out to me," said Jessica.

"'Kay 'kay," said Hanna, who gets handed a copy of her latest film, _Sexy with Just Leg Warmers On._ "Who do I make this out to?"

"Make it out to me," said Erica.

Afterwards, they all talked at a nearby café and started to connect. Alison and Hanna decided to take the pair as their dates to the AVNs where they lots of stars attending the ceremony. Throughout the ceremony, speeches were given and comedic outtakes were being shown left and right. When Alison and Hanna finally won their awards, they went up, surprisingly kissed Jessica and Erica, and accepted their awards. They thanked everyone, including the other pair of the girls, but then they made an announcement that shocked the entire room. "We have fell in love and we are both retiring from the porn industry forever," said Alison and Hanna.

Later that night, both Jessica and Erica revealed their darkest secret, which was that they both had fully functioning penises. They all made love together that night, and in the morning, all four women never left each other sides at all.

A few years later, in a double wedding, Alison married Jessica and Hanna married Erica in a simple ceremony in Hawaii. They currently reside in New Zealand, with their children. Alison gave birth to her and Jessica's twin daughters, Rosemary and Sage. Hanna gave birth to her and Erica's daughter Jacqueline and son Samuel.

The end!


End file.
